leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bodybuilding Dumbbells (Burning Shadows 113)
print Illus. Eske Yoshinob |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=113/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=048/051}} |rarity= |cardno=161/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=063/051}} |jpcardno=126/SM-P}} |jpcardno=127/150}} Bodybuilding Dumbbells (Japanese: ムキムキダンベル Muscular Dumbbells) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Release information This card was included as both a Regular card and a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. Both prints feature artwork by Eske Yoshinob. A Mirror Holofoil version of the Regular print was later released as one of the Japanese and was available as a winner's prize at all regional Champion's League events held during the 2017-2018 season. These included the 2018 Yokohama Champion's League, held at the Pacifico Yokohama, Yokohama on September 3, 2017; the 2018 Nagoya Champion's League, held at the Nagoya Trade & Industry Center, Nagoya on March 21, 2018; and the 2018 Kyoto Champion's League, held at the Kyoto Pulse Plaza, Kyoto on April 21, 2018. To qualify for a winner's prize, competitors in the Junior League had to reach the Premier Stage, which required 3 consecutive wins at the First Stage. Competitors in the Senior and Master Leagues could qualify for a winner's prize by placing in the top 64 in the tournament. It was also awarded to the top 64 competitors in the 1st Certified Champion's League 2018 Tournament, held at the Sunshine City Convention Center in East Ikebukuro, Toshima, Tokyo on November 26, 2017. The SM-P Promotional print was also awarded as a winner's prize at the 2018 Pokémon Japan Championships, which took place at the Makuhari Messe convention center on June 9 and 10, 2018. The tournament structure differed for the three age brackets available to enter. The Junior bracket comprised two qualifying rounds followed by single-elimination finals. The first qualifying round had two stages: the First Stage required 2 consecutive wins to progress to the Second Stage; the first 32 players to achieve 3 consecutive wins at the Second Stage would progress to the second qualifying round, which consisted of 8 group tournaments with 4 players in each. The top player from each group would go onto the single-elimination finals. Junior players who reached the Second Stage were awarded this card. The Senior and Master brackets comprised a Swiss qualifying round followed by single-elimination finals. The Senior qualifying round was played over a maximum of 9 rounds of Swiss with the top 32 progressing, while the Master qualifying round was played over a maximum of 10 rounds of Swiss with the top 64 progressing. The top 64 Senior and Master players at the conclusion of the qualifying round were awarded this card. The SM-P Promotional print features the Champion's League 2018 logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. Another Japanese print, this time a Non Holofoil version of the Regular print, was released as part of the subset. Gallery print Illus. Eske Yoshinob }} Trivia Origin Category:Burning Shadows cards Category:To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:GX Ultra Shiny cards Category:Illus. by Eske Yoshinob Category:Holofoil cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Bodybuilding-Hanteln (TCG) es:Pesas Culturismo (TCG) it:Manubri del Culturista (Ombre Infuocate 113) ja:ムキムキダンベル zh:力量哑铃（集换式卡片）